


tiny angry man vs. musky husky

by courierass



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Vulpes Inculta actually being good?? ikr like wtf??, first post lmao, this was super self-indulgent for me idk, trans author, trans courier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courierass/pseuds/courierass
Summary: Caballero and Vulpes stop to take a break from dicking around in the mojave and then they have sex. that's it guys.





	tiny angry man vs. musky husky

**Author's Note:**

> First Work, I've never published anything let alone let someone read my smut lmao. this is consensual sex between a cis man(vulpes) and a trans man (caballero). Caballero's genitals are referred to as cock, dick, apex, hole, etc.. I referred to his genitals the same way I do my own. Keep in mind that i took spanish in 10th grade so i had to rely on the internet and an old ass textbook, same thing for my latin. This is rather short and i don't plan on doing much with it except for a few one shots. Leave critique and comments below!!

“Dios bendiga,”

Caballero murmurs as Vulpes brushes his chest with cold fingers. His core tightens as his tan, smooth skin turns into gooseflesh. He begins to whine and suspire. He loves this, nearly every inch of his skin being exposed to his partner. His leathers were in a puddle in the corner of the room, leaving him with only his briefs. Already damp, he reddens and pushes his hips, searching for friction. Vulpes looks up at him with piercing eyes. His lips shine as he swipes his tongue. His chest expands as he inhales the heady scent from his apex. Caballero burns at the act. Vulpes lets a line of saliva stain his navel. 

“eres un puto perro…”

“Oh please, you’re drooling like a whore. I can’t fathom, even now as we speak, that I’ve gotten to deflower the courier. The angriest man in the Mojave.”  
He frowns and scoffs.

He has the gall.

He grasps the nape of his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. His cock quivers as he nips the other’s bottom lip. Vulpes grips the swell of his ass, slightly pulling apart his outer labia. He scowls at his companion. 

“I cannot believe you. Why couldn’t you have waited until we got to Black Mountain?”

Vulpes laughs and begins to knead his strong thighs. 

“I couldn’t resist this ass of yours. Especially in those leathers. So firm, so stunning. I want to bite it, sink my teeth in it. I’d love to feel you squeeze and undulate around me. I missed how you wail like a puppy. How you take me so wonderfully.”

“It’s words like that that’ll get—“

Vulpes cuts him off and bites his inner thigh, immediately kissing the angry red mark. Caballero yelps and tenses his thighs. The other guides his hands towards his sides, playing with his nipples, brushing down his ribcage, hands feeling his diaphragm flex. Vulpes motions his hand as a sign to lift up. Caballero does so, allowing the man to slide off his underwear. He was already wet, his sex providing ample lubrication. Vulpes smiles and says,

“Like an orchidaceae, you give off an aroma that I could bask in for days, an eternity even. You’re so sodden. Your blush gives it away. Your flower is mine and mine alone. Volo vos manducare,”

Caballero nearly sobs as Vulpes buries his lips in his soft, dark curls. He uses his tongue to curl around his sex, making the other throw his head back in euphoria. 

“You’re weeping down here, exuding a flavor that only I get to partake in. I love your body in every way. You are the definition of beauty. Your mind is breath-taking,”

Vulpes nurses the bud between his lips, drinking in the feeling. Caballero feels his hole clench on nothing. He feels so empty…

“Please, please give me something, Vulpes, por favor lléname,”

“I don’t think you want it enough, you’re not begging like I know you can,”

Caballero shakes his head and groans. He reaches down for his sopping slit. He pushes his fingers deep, curling them to imitate Vulpes fingers. Vulpes only frowns and rises to his feet. He walks around and pushes his hard bulge in his face. Caballero moves his other hand and unbuttons his center, pulling down his drapes around his strong frame. His cock was already percolating, coating the swollen tip with his seed. Vulpes gives himself a few light strokes, freeing himself of tension. He waves his cock back and forth, smirking as Caballero’s eyes follow his sex. He places the apex on his bottom lip, asking for permission. Caballero guides himself onto his prize, letting his firm hardness slide on the cusp of his mouth. Vulpes pushes without warning, only giving him a moment to adjust.

“Come now, boy, show me what you can do,”


End file.
